


Scorched Heat

by fotoshop_cutout



Series: Promptis Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drooling, M/M, Water as Lube, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: Prompto experiences the full power of his heat for the first time in a long time. Noctis is there to help.





	Scorched Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this fic is part one of a kink bingo for Promptis that will have 25 fills in all. Kinks are already selected--that being said, if you have a certain request I am a-okay with handling that as well!
> 
> Second of all--if you like this fic in particular and want more of this particular story, comment and let me know! If I have enough people saying they would like to see more of something, I typically listen and produce more!

It was their second week after the fall of Insomnia and while Ignis had their respective heats and ruts scheduled, Prompto was all out of his regulators. Since he’d only just started with the Crownsguard right before they’d left for Altissia, he was still just as broke as he had been before all of this. The only difference was that here, out past the Wall, regulators were more difficult to come by—especially the Omega ones. Alpha blockers were not exactly plentiful, but they were much more common at least. So while Gladio, Iggy, and Noct were all stocked up on their blockers, Prompto was left regimenting his supply of regulators. When he finally ran out he huffed a sigh and promised to get some more of them as soon as he could track some down. Perhaps Lestallum would have some affordable ones.

Cindy had told him about some suppressants he could get out at the Crow’s Nest, but he rejected the idea. Suppressants worked differently than regulators—they completely erased your scent and limited your heats to once every three months, meanwhile regulators just dampened your mood swings, regulated and lessened the extent of your heats until you could function during them. It was a solution for the working class. This meant it was in high demand and thus not so easily gotten ahold of. Besides, he never hid what he was from the other three. It just wasn’t feasible if one planned to travel with others in such close quarters.

So he figured that he could make it to Lestallum: Noct, however, had other plans for them and the quartet quickly started searching out more of the lost tombs of the Kings. This meant that two weeks without regulators passed without anyone really noticing and Prompto had forgotten just how hard and fast heats hit when one wasn’t on them. Not to mention that they could crop up a little later than usual, or earlier as was the case this time. They had been out on a hunt, doing their best to take down a group of Flans that had gathered in the forest nearby to the caravan they had been frequenting. Noct had thought it was a brilliant idea to take the hunt and then they could rally at the Haven close by and be that much closer to the rumored tomb for the next morning. It was during the hunt that Prompto’s temperature began to rise, leaving him gasping for breath and tugging at the collar of the jacket he’d normally be pulling closer to himself.

They took down three of the five before the blond could feel the small shivers running up and down his spine that warned him of an imminent heat. He hadn’t had those since before he’d begun his regulators—back in middle school—and back then he’d been able to return home before anything else could happen. As it was, he knew his scent was going to become much more potent and then he would hardly be able to function with how single-track minded he would get in seeking pleasure. He knew it was only a matter of time. Instead he grit his teeth and met up with the others for a quick regroup prior to taking down the final two.

By the time the remaining two sunk back into the darkness, the shivers had increased and Gladio was frowning in his direction. “Hey kid, you alright? You’re shivering.”

“Perhaps if he wore a jacket that had sleeves…” Ignis remarked, tossing a small smirk in his direction before doing a double take and approaching him with concern etched onto his features. He lifted a gloved hand, presumably to check his temperature, when Noct called out from across the small clearing.

“Are we going to waste the whole night hanging out and waiting for more daemons to appear or are we getting to that Haven?” The Prince was always grouchy when he got tired. Prompto shrugged at the other two and pulled his jacket closer, trotting off after his friend.

“Coming!” Behind him, he heard Ignis say something to Gladio about checking in with him once they reached the Haven, but he didn’t hear the response. He just caught up to Noctis and traipsed a couple of steps behind him toward the Haven until they reached it and Gladio broke out the tent, setting it up while Ignis set the fire and poked at him.

“Are you sure you’re quite alright?” His voice was low and Prompto was more certain than anything that he would climb him like a tree given half a chance. Great. He was getting to that stage.

He cleared his throat, “My heat hit me early.”

Ignis’ hands paused in the recipe he was concocting on the camp’s table and his eyes slid sideways to meet the blond, who was steadfastly not even glancing in his direction. “You weren’t due for another five days—enough time for us to get to Lestallum.”

He swallowed thickly and shrugged with one shoulder, “Ran out of regulators a couple of weeks ago. I guess I kind of forgot how out of whack they could get without them.”  
Ignis reached up and pushed his glasses back up. “Indeed.”

The alpha kept calm and Prompto appreciated that. Then he resumed his recipe and looked over at the blond while whisking some ingredients in a bowl, “We will have to keep both myself and Noctis between you and our beloved Shield for the next few days, won’t we?”

Prompto nodded, knowing full well how Gladio got when there was even a hint of omega in heat nearby. He didn’t quite lose it, but he was a lot more closely aligned with his instincts than the other two, and was quite capable of doing something about it. The omega glanced at the tent and then at the space near the campfire and gestured to it. “I can always sleep outside, if it becomes too much.”

Ignis frowned and clapped him on the shoulder, “I’ll be certain to keep you safe from him tonight, and be sure to secure you a room for the next couple of nights. The first night isn’t as bad, is it?”

No, it wasn’t as bad. That didn’t mean it was good, though. Prompto gave a strained smile and bumped his shoulder into the taller man’s. “Yeah, yeah… that sounds great.”  
Dinner was delicious, as per usual, and Prompto went back for seconds—which wasn’t unusual—and then for thirds, which absolutely was. Noctis frowned at him and reached out to snatch one of the rice balls off his plate, then paused and leaned over his chair’s arm to wiggle his nose at him. Prompto was too busy shoving rice into his face to say anything as Noct’s eyes widened and the rice ball tipped from his fingers, splatting into the dirt at his feet. The blond made a sound of alarm and reached for it, but was too far away to catch it.

“You’re in heat?” Noctis’ question hung in the air around the campfire, causing the hushed conversation to halt. Gladio made a face and then shifted in his chair to face him more. Prompto froze, not quite sure if he should be running for his life right now. Was the darkness and daemons out there safer than Gladio? His eyes flicked over to Iggy as the Shield spoke.

“So that’s the horrible smell?” He was not one to pull punches. Prompto grimaced. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about getting jumped by the guy. Prompto straightened up and Ignis spoke up.

“It’s not a bad scent, actually, I think your nose is broken Gladio.” The spectacled alpha glanced over at him and blinked twice, “It’s just very sweet.”

Prompto blushed and he mumbled under his breath, “It’s not like I can choose what I smell like, Gladdy.”

The Shield must have heard him, because he bellowed a laugh, tossing his head back. When he sobered some, he replied, “I guess it’s just that you smell so much like my sister that I can’t find it attractive.”

Noctis laughed from his other side, and the spell over the group was broken, all of them continuing on with their previous conversations. It was as they were settling into their bedrolls that Prompto found himself engulfed in alpha scent, making him squirm. Noct was burrito’d next to him, and then Ignis, with Gladio pressed against the farther side of the tent just in case he changed his mind about his scent. The others had all experienced Prompto’s dampened heats when he was on regulators, but he’d never been off of them during the years upon years of friendship they had between them—so they didn’t know if this was the extent or if it was going to get worse. For most omegas this would be the most they did experience even off of regulators: the whole begging for an alpha was a porn thing. Unfortunately, Prompto knew he was one of the odd ones that actually experienced that deep of a heat.

He did his best to not fidget that night, but woke up at around two in the morning with Noct’s face pressed up against the side of his neck, lips gently parted over his skin and radiating shivers down his spine. It wasn’t his friend’s fault—it was the effect of biology. He just had to get ahold of himself to push the sleepy alpha back away again. He took a couple of ragged breaths and tensed his muscles to push the raven haired alpha back, only to feel a molten hot tongue swipe across his skin and make all of his intentions disappear. A huff passed his lips and his back curled to push himself back against the alpha. An arm snaked beneath the blankets and tugged him closer, a slow roll of hips brought them into contact and Prompto half felt as though he needed to launch himself up and away, while the other half wanted to moan his appreciation and encourage this behavior.

The slack mouth on his neck, however, warned him that Noctis was very much acting in his sleep and therefore could not possibly be choosing to do this. No consent was hardly sexy. He bit down on his lower lip and started to roll himself away, only for the arm around him to tighten and lazy words get whispered into the shell of his ear.  
“Fuck, Prom, I wanna bite you.” The words made him freeze—Noctis was _awake_. His own lips parted, but instead of telling the alpha absolutely not the way he wanted to, a loud moan spilled out, cut off only by Noct’s hand darting up and slipping over his mouth. The blond glanced over his shoulder, breathing harshly against the calloused fingers as he waited for Ignis or Gladio to say something. Noct’s response wasn’t verbal, and instead he jerked his hips forward, his dick already hard and pressed against the omega’s backside. The alpha’s fingers curled, two of them slipping into Prompto’s mouth. They were salty and held a tang of campfire smoke on them, but Prompto was gone on them, immediately doing his due diligence and coating them with saliva, running his tongue up and down their sides as he sucked on them.

As Noct ground himself against Prompto’s ass, he reached down with his other hand, slipping past the waistband of the blond’s sleep pants, hand exploring the flat of his stomach as he gave a low growl and pressed hard there. “Can’t wait to fill you with my pups.”

Prompto’s brain needed rebooting after that one—it wrecked him in all the right ways. Except. Except that couldn’t happen—Noctis had Lunafreya and they needed to just fix this whole Insomnia thing and then the two of them could unite the land in peace and all that. Noctis had things to do and none of them included being mated to Prompto. He opened his mouth and turned his head away, feeling the soaked fingers streak spit across his cheek. Then he rolled around to face the alpha, his blue eyes wide as they settled on the slate blue ones peering at him in trepidation.

“…Did I say something wrong?” The alpha ventured, his expression akin to a confused puppy. The blond took a moment to catch his breath before he whispered back.

“We can’t do this, Noct.” Then he scrambled to stand, grabbing his bedding and slipping out toward the campfire. He laid awake for a while, finally falling asleep as the black of the night sky was lightening to a dark blue.

* * *

Iggy was true to his word and secured them a pair of rooms. Prompto begged the man to share the room with him, and the alpha obliged. The blond was just as squirmy about everything as he had been while ensconced in the alpha’s combined scents in the tent the other night, and he knew it would only get worse. So he gorged himself on food before heading into the shower, washing off the filth from having been immersed in a long forgotten tomb earlier in the day and then scuffling with some Voretooths on the way back to town. It was just an outpost, but at least they could rest in real beds. Perhaps he’d even be able to ride this heat out without feeling like he was dying this time.

He shivered and whimpered to himself the entire time he was washing himself down, but declined to do anything to help himself. He knew that if he started down that path he would devolve only that much more quickly into a mess begging for an alpha to take him. He didn’t want to put Iggy in that spot. He hand gently wrapped itself around him, giving a couple of tentative strokes that left him aching and shivering, wanting that much more. He bit his lip and told himself that would be all he would allow himself, but it didn’t stop there— _couldn’t_ stop there.

He very quickly evolved to tightening his grip and developing a steadier pace, his other hand venturing back to press into his entrance. With the water to help ease the way he was thrusting two fingers into himself by the time he came, biting down on his own tongue in efforts to temper the sounds he would otherwise make if he were alone. By the time he got out his fingertips were wrinkled and he was even more squirmy. Ignis was just on the other side of the door. He was a good alpha—he could even be _Prompto’s_ alpha, if he asked nicely enough. A whine made it past his throat and he cut it off abruptly, making a strangled sort of sound. There was a knock on the door and Ignis said something, but Prompto was too focused on controlling himself to register what it was exactly that he said. He only knew it was a question—so he agreed.

It was likely the alpha was asking if he was alright. The door closed a bit later to the room and Prompto thought that maybe he’d gone out to get something or give him time to compose himself by visiting Noct and Gladdy. Prompto was slow to dress himself in his pajamas, even slower to twist the doorknob and exit the bathroom, rubbing the damp towel against his hair in attempts to dry it. What he didn’t expect to see was Noctis sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in hand and playing King’s Knight.

Prompto stopped dead and blinked before he felt his heart nearly explode from his chest from beating so hard. Noct glanced up at him and Prompto couldn’t contain it anymore. He dropped everything and launched himself at the Prince, bowling him over and back onto the bed he had been seated on. The phone went flying and he could distinctly hear it fall to the floor with a slightly worrying thud. His fringe was dripping down onto Noct’s face, and his hands were instantly pushed beneath the alpha’s t-shirt, tracing over his ribs. They were a tangle of limbs, Noctis recovering quickly and rolling them over to trap the blond on his back on the mattress. His back arched and he pressed as much of himself against Noct as he could make happen, their lips meetings in fevered kisses. Prompto’s fingers shaped themselves into claws and dragged down the alpha’s back, drawing them impossibly closer.

A whine left Prompto, matched by the growl Noctis loosed. Noctis broke the kiss to rumble at the omega happily, “Let me have you.”

Prompto was too far gone in his heat to have been able to say no, his body reacting strongly to the alpha before him. He answered, punctuated by deep, scorching kisses. “You,” He gasped, “Have always had me.”

Noct’s hands nearly ripped the blond’s shirt from him, his pupils dilated to make his slate blue eyes appear black instead. Prompto was sure his own eyes must look similar, and his fingers scrambled to grip the cloth of Noct’s shirt in response. Noctis had to sit up for a moment, swiping it over his own head before pressing him back down into the bed, rocking into him in languid movements that felt like sparks dancing over Prompto’s skin.

It took the omega almost no time to loop a leg up and hook over the back of one of Noct’s, aligning them a bit better and sending fire through his veins. His hands snuck between them, scrambling over the belt buckle and fumbling with the combination of the belt, the button, and the zipper before he was wriggling, trying to shed the alpha’s pants while staying in contact with him the entire time. The Prince chuckled and continued kissing him while backing out of reach just enough to yank the remainder of his garments off.

Prompto’s pants didn’t last much longer, and Noct settled between his legs, aligning their bodies once more to thrust their cocks together. Prompto gasped, throwing his head back as the alpha arranged his limbs so his knees were bent and his hips were lifted enough to provide him the space to follow his perineum down to his puckered entrance. Prom’s fingernails left welts across the Prince’s shoulder blades as their mouths parted and the raven haired man pressed open mouth, sloppy kisses down his neck, across his collar bone and down his chest, lapping around one nipple before continuing down his pectoral. His teeth nipped at the flesh there, causing Prompto to jump, a small yelp leaving his lips.

A smirk from the Prince and the alpha continued on his journey, scattering kisses of the chaste sort across his ribs, dipping his tongue into his navel and nipping his stomach more gently, slower than the one to his pec earlier. These caused him to groan, arching into it as two fingers pumped into him, scissoring and spreading him. A lap of a hot tongue against the head of his dick made him jolt, a moan lurching from his mouth as his eyes flew down to meet Noct’s. He whimpered as the alpha met his gaze unwaveringly, unabashed as he sunk Prompto’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the head and hollowing his cheeks. Prompto didn’t know which sensation to chase, and gave aborted thrusts toward both, shivering and clenching the bunched up blankets in his fists.

“ _More_.” He begged, whimpering and feeling drool slip from the corner of his mouth, leaking down his cheek. A third finger pushed in the next time and the stretch felt absolutely amazing, making him grind down onto Noct’s hand. His mouth alternated between slathering the blond’s member with spit and nipping at his stomach, keeping him just on the verge of feeling like he was about to release. With a small adjustment, Noctis had one of his legs hoisted up over his shoulder and was sliding his fingers from him, lining himself up. Through the haze Prompto had enough sense to reach up and smack Noctis away, gasping about lube.

The raven moved back, disappearing from view for long enough that the blond thought about going to find him, and when he returned he had a small bottle he was tipping to spread the contents over his fingers. Then he licked his lips and quickly applied it to his cock, resuming the same position they had just vacated. Prompto caught his lower lip between his teeth, expecting pain.

Instead he was met with a stretching feeling, but no discomfort. Noctis was slow to press forward, watching Prompto’s expression as he went. The blond released his lip and a long, low moan came from his mouth instead. Noct’s voice was hoarse as he answered to it, “ _Astrals_ , Prom, it’s like you were made for me.”

His hands released the blankets in a flurry and reached up to slide, gripping harshly on any piece of the alpha he could get hold of. His vision hazy, breathing ragged, completely lost in the heat by now: Prompto whimpered and gave a couple of aborted thrusts against Noct before the alpha caught on and began moving. The pace was increasing and the easy slide caused him to squirm, trying to grind into the alpha. He managed to kick his leg off of his shoulder, yanking him down to kiss him deeply, teeth catching his lips whenever he could. He knew he was speaking whenever they broke apart, but he wasn’t sure what all he was saying.

Noctis reached up and stroked down the column of his neck with a single finger, forcing a shiver out of the omega, “Don’t worry, I will.”

Whatever words that were going to be said next were swallowed by more kisses, and when the press and slide wasn’t enough for him anymore, Prompto muscled his way into flipping them, setting himself astride the alpha easily and using his thighs to ride his dick. Noct’s breathing became heavier, his thrusts more uneven and his hands gripping hard at Prompto’s hips. The omega slammed himself down and ground down, rocking and keening as the cock in him rubbed just the right spot. Whining, he rocked there in Noctis’ lap, breathing just as harshly and throwing his head back. Noct sat up, mouthing at his neck and growling harshly against his skin, using his arm muscles to guide Prompto’s movements a little more, lifting him just enough to thrust shallowly into him, rocking together with each one.

Prompto felt everything in him tighten, clamping down on the alpha’s member as he came hard, his cum striping up to Noct’s nipples. Fingers dug into his hips hard enough to bruise and three more thrusts before Noctis was cursing against his neck. Another thrust and teeth met his skin, and he was too far gone on the feeling to stop him. Another thrust and he was held in place, Noct’s grip tightening and trying to shove himself deeper into the omega as he bit hard at his neck. Prompto felt the drool cooling on his chin, the streak from his cheek earlier having been wiped away at some point. Heat spread through him and he felt the alpha roll them both so the omega was in a better position for a successful breeding.


End file.
